On Brave Mountains We Conquer
by MothBallz
Summary: No more "starting over", no more being immature. Me and my partners have worked too hard to throw it all away. This time I'm winning this league so prepare yourself for the coming storm Sinnoh! Ash Ketchum is here! Smart Aura Ash. Powerful Pokemon. Pearlshipping. Possible Harem, maybe.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **Welcome to my 2nd fanfic ever! If you guys are here from my Naruto story I'd like to say thanks for sticking with me! If you're new fans, welcome aboard! In a shameless act of self promotion, if you are a new fan and like Naruto stories where he kicks ass and all that good stuff then check out my other story, With a Little Help From My Friends.

All that aside welcome to my pokemon fic, On Brave Mountains We Conquer! By the way if you can get the reference I'm making with the title you can tell me to add in a pokemon of your choosing and also my friendship cuz you're awesome haha.

Now to the story details. Ash will be smart and retain all the crap he's done. He will also use aura but not like Sir Aaron, more to enhance his battling skills and to train alongside his pokemon. Pikachu and his original team from Kanto will be op, like Champion/ Legendary level op, especially Pikachu and Charizard. He will also use other pokemon he's caught in the past. He will be catching some other pokemon, and maybe a legend or two. Also fair warning my poke knowledge goes as far as gen 5 and that's it so no fairy's or any of the stuff from gen 6, not even mega-evolutions as I find most if not all of them stupid looking. Another fair warning it's been a couple years since I've seen the show so don't be expecting me to stick too closely to canon.

The pairing will of course be pearlshipping though I could be persuaded into throwing in maybe Cynthia or someone else.

If this story starts off similar to 0 Jordino 0's Working Sinnoh With Skill….it's cause I love that story haha. His story gave me the inspiration to do my own pokemon story so go check out his story! Its friggin amazing. Just wish he'd update the darn thing….

Enough of my blabbering!

Welcome ladies and gents to the first chapter of

**On Brave Mountains We Conquer!**

* * *

The sun shined brightly down on a cruise liner that was traversing the sea that divided the Sinnoh region and the Kanto region. On the dock of this very ship admiring the view and the various pokemon swimming through the seas and flying in the air around the ship was a teen. This particular teen had a head of messy raven hair that flowed in the breeze of the day. He was garbed in blue cargo pants, a black short sleeved hoodie with a pokeball on the front pouch/pocket, a pair of black converse (who doesn't love a good pair of converse?), and fingerless black gloves. Off to the side draped over the railing of the ship was a black leather jacket obviously belonging to the teen. Sitting on top of the leather jacket was the yellow mouse pokemon native to Kanto and this teen's first partner, Pikachu. Nestled in the teen's raven locks resting was another Kanto native, an Eevee. Who might this teen be? Well no one of consequence unless you're talking about the numerous times he's saved the world, all the legendaries he's seen and befriended, the two leagues he's competed in, winning the orange league, and being the first to conquer the Battle Frontier challenge in Kanto, yeah you know no one important.

"You ready to take on Sinnoh buddy?" the raven haired teen asked his partner.

Turning to his trainer and friend the electric mouse's face burst into a huge grin and giving him a thumbs up Pikachu happily called, "Pika pika!"

Grinning back he looked up to the fox…cat…dog…the Eevee on his head and scratching it behind its ears much to its pleasure he asked, "How about you Vee?" The little pokemon jumped down to its trainer's shoulders and nuzzled its snout into the teen's cheek. "Haha alright I'll take that as a yes."

Looking off into the distance with a determined and excited glint in his eyes he clenched his fists, "This time I'm taking this region by storm. No more kiddie games. Sinnoh prepare yourself for Ash Ketchum!"

* * *

We join our hero once more to see him setting foot into the new region of Sinnoh, leather jacket over his hoodie and Pikachu and Eevee on each of his shoulders.

"Well professor Oak said we should head to Sandgem town first to visit his colleague Rowan to have him upgrade our pokedex and get some info on this region's league. Sooo," pulling out a pokenav he had received as a gift from his mother he looked at the map, "We're headed this way!" and off the teen ran, an excited grin on his face. He may never be able to recreate the happiness, joy, and wonder of his first journey and he had come to realize this, but the reason he was happy this time was because he wasn't holding back. He had been stopping himself and his pokemon from being able to be truly happy and proud of the accomplishments and the hard work they had put into their training by starting over "brand new" each region. Well no more. This time he was going to be giving this region his all and showing off how strong his travels had made him and his partners.

* * *

At the same time we find a certain bluenette who had finally become old enough to start her own journey. After some…"trouble" that was not her own fault *cough she got lost cough* she had bumped into Professor Rowan himself and so she now found herself at his lab in Sandgem. With the jitters that came with starting a new journey and meeting the pokemon that would accompany her on her journey through Sinnoh she opened the door to his lab, only to have to quickly duck out of the way of a huge flying pokemon.

Looking up she found a Starley and its final form, Staraptor causing quite the mess in the professor's lab. Helping the mess were the three starter pokemon of Sinnoh. Dawn could only stare in shock at what she was seeing. Rowan rushed in and attempted to help his assistances calm the pokemon only for Staraptor to use a powerful gust attack breaking a window allowing it and its child Starley to escape. Hot on the tail of the two flying types was the fire starter, a child sized brown monkey with a small flame as a tail, Chimchar. In the madness the water starter, a small blue penguin, Piplup was also able to escape leaving the still eating grass starter, a small turtle with a small plant sprouting from its head, Turtwig.

In a rush of adrenaline Dawn volunteered to go out and look for the pokemon in exchange for receiving one of said escaped pokemon as a starter. The professor hesitantly agreed.

All of these events leading up to Dawn's current position, clutching the small form of Piplup in her arms shielding it with her body as a flurry of sludge bombs courtesy of a family of Ariados headed her way.

_Can't believe that I haven't even gotten my first pokemon and I'm already gonna die…_were the last thoughts of the blue haired preteen.

Or they would have been if not for a cry of, "Pikachu use light barrier and stop those sludge bombs!"

Opening her eyes that she had clenched tight in preparation for what would have been her death she saw the aforementioned yellow mouse faze into existence in front of her erecting a glowing yellow barrier. The sludge bombs collided with the barrier only to fizzle out of existence. Dawn looked up as she saw a rather tall teen who looked to be a few years older than her run in front of her. She saw him reach to the belt that contained several pokeballs, 6 if she was counting right.

Tossing one up he called out, "Noctowl handle these bugs! Air slash!" and out of the ray of light released by the pokeball came a well sized owl with light brown feathers covering its torso and red feathers on its wings denoting its shiny status. As soon as it was out it did as its trainer asked and released a large ball of gathered wind at the group of arachnids. As it hit one of the group, it exploded releasing several blades of wind severely damaging the other Ariados. Before the bug pokemon could even think of countering Ash called out, "Use Extrasensory and send one of em packing!" and again Noctowl followed its trainer's orders at to the letter.

Seeing one of their numbers sent flying far into the forest the rest scampered in fear. The shiny owl pokemon saw its job done and perched itself on its trainer's shoulder. In return Ash scratched under its beak, "Good job Noctowl." The owl pokemon crooned at the praise of its trainer. He clicked its ball open and returned the owl pokemon to its pokeball. Turning around he saw the girl whose life he had just saved and with a grin on his face he offered his hand to her. "You ok there?"

Blushing up a storm the young bluenette took the offered hand and nodded her head in confirmation. "Yea thanks for the save. I would have been a goner!" Dawn took this time to admire her savior in all his glory and boy did she like what she saw. He looked really attractive though him being older may have played a part in her thinking that. However what really caught her attention was the…feeling he gave off. He just exuded confidence, happiness, and risking sounding like a hippy, good vibes. His pokemon seemed to know this too as they looked completely relaxed and happy in his presence.

Shaking herself out of the little reverie she had found herself in, she remembered exactly why she was out here in the first place.

"Oh no! The other pokemon! How will I…" and on and on she went frantically pacing and pulling at her hair.

Ash just stood to the side shaking his head and chuckling at the, admittedly very attractive, girl. It had taken him awhile but thanks to being around Brock for so long and having his mother give him the dreaded "talk" he had finally realized there was more to life than just battles.

He had stayed in Pallet Town longer than he had planned to but it had been for the best. While there he had learned as much as he could about pokemon from Professor Oak. He had also learned how to cook different foods from his mother and Brock had even stopped by to help him with various tips on life in the wild. It also helped that at 14 he had gone through and seen more than people Oak's age had. He had just filed it to the back of his mind because being immature he didn't think he would need it. As he matured he began to realize just how important knowing what berries did what, how to set up a proper campfire, reading a map, and other assorted survival things was.

Along with maturity and his being 14 came something else, hormones and puberty. However seeing what he had seen and all the things he had done meant that controlling his hormones wasn't much of a problem. He admired the female body but he wasn't going to turn into a mini-Brock anytime soon though.

After he had gotten all the amusement he could out of seeing the girl panic he turned to his yellow partner, "Think we've let her worry enough?"

The little yellow mouse adopted a mock-thinking position, putting its paw under its chin. He turned to look at the girl in question and chuckling in his own Pikachu way he turned to his trainer and nodded, "Cha!"

He walked up to the bluenette and attempted to get her attention. Not knowing the girl's name he settled for fake coughing and calling out, "hey" with no luck. She was still muttering to herself about not being a trainer.

Looking up to the little brown evolution pokemon currently nesting in his hair he asked, "Hey think you can get her attention Vee?" With that it jumped from its perch in its trainers head and landed on the bluenette's shoulders. It then licked the side of the girl's cheek, finally cathing her attention. She then immediately gushed over the cuteness of the little Eevee.

Chuckling once more at the girl he began, "As much as I agree on how cute my Vee is I think he needs some air."

The girl began to blush again noticing how the little brown guy was struggling to get out of the "hug of doom". Once she freed him from said hug he scampered back to his resting place in his trainer's hair.

She looked down to cover up the embarrassed look on her face and muttered a small, "sorry".

"No harm done right Vee?" he asked the Eevee. Getting a reluctant nod from him Ash continued, "See? So don't worry…uh…"

"Oh right sorry!" The now excited bluenette stuck her hand out, "My name's Dawn!"

Grasping her samller hand in his larger one he shook it gently, "Names Ash Ketchum! Nice to meet ya!"

And so the roads that Ash and Dawn walked in life had become intertwined.

* * *

**AN:** This was a pretty short chapter meant to introduce some of the changes I've made including age. No Dawn is not 10, she will instead be 13 as will be explained next chapter.

Also quick question. Thinking about evolving Pikachu. I have a very justifiable reason for doing so and it will be of his own volition. Tell me what you guys think in a review or pm!

Join me on my second ff writing venture by favoriting or following yea?

Until next chapter, PEACE OUT!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **Wow didn't expect to get the response I did for such a short chapter. So for that I thank you guys! Both questions I asked are getting some mixed reviews. I think for the pairing I'm gonna keep it just Pearlshipping but if at some point one of you manages to convince me enough I will add MAYBE 2 girls.

On the topic of Pikachu evolving I think I'm gonna have it happen just not till awhile into the story so if you disagree with that decision and don't want to read my story any more then…sorry? For those that stick around I promise the reason I give for Pikachu choosing to evolve will not be some crappy cop-out and again it won't happen for some time probably around the 4th or 5th gym when Galactic gets involved.

Without further adieu I give you

CHAPTER 2

* * *

We join our heroes once more leisurely making their way back to Rowan's lab. Ash had explained that on his way to said lab he had bumped into one of Rowan's assistance who was looking for the escaped pokemon. Of course being Ash he happily volunteered to help out and using Noctowl had managed to track down the troublesome pokemon. When he had heard that there was a would-be trainer already looking as well he recalled Noctowl and began searching for said trainer and the missing Piplup.

It was at that point that he had heard her scream and rushed to the spot allowing him to save her just in the nick of time.

Wrapping up their conversation they find themselves back at Rowan's lab to see him waiting at the door. Greeting the two in his usual gruff way he welcomed them in.

Turning to the two teens he nodded his head and said, "Thank you both for your help with this mess. I have already agreed to 'pay' the young miss in the form of a starter of her choice whom, from what I can see, is that there Piplup. Am I correct?"

She kneeled down to Piplup's height and asked, "Well Piplup it is up to you. What do you say? Wanna be my partner on my journey through Sinnoh?" The small blue penguin turned away and gave a mock-thinking position before turning to the bluenette, a huge grin on its…face?...beak?...it was happy, and launched itself into the arms of its new partner.

Dawn rose to her feet hugging the water type and twirled around laughing and smiling the whole time.

Ash turned to his own starter and chuckled, "Nothing like us eh Pika?" referring to the rather…"bumpy" start the two had at the beginning of their journey together. The little mouse looked to its partner and laughed as well remembering the exact same thing. Who would have thought that two individuals who had started out not liking each other one bit would eventually grow so close to almost be considered brothers if not for the different species thing.

Rowan walked up to the young girl happily celebrating and held out his hands, one with a pink pokedex of the Sinnoh region and the other carrying 5 pokeballs. As Dawn took the offered items Rowan in his gruff voice intoned, "That pokedex has already been programmed and registered to you. It acts to both catalog the pokemon you see and capture as well as being proof of your being a sanctioned trainer, do not lose it."

Dawn gave the researcher a peace sign and her signature phrase, "Don't worry!"

"Yes well now onto you Mr…?" Rowan said asking the raven haired teen off to the side.

Rubbing the back of his head he chuckled, "Right, names Ash Ketchum and I'm just here to get my Dex upgraded and hopefully register for the Sinnoh league."

"Ketchum?" rubbing his beard in concentration the man turned a curious gaze onto the teen, "From the Kanto region?" getting a nod from the teen he continued, "Samuel said you would be here. If I may have your dex?" taking said device he walked to a large computer and inserted the electronic pokemon encyclopedia into a slot on one side. Taking a pokedex similar to the one he had just given Dawn, except red, he inserted it into a slot adjacent to the other.

"The computer shall read everything stored on your original pokedex and transfer that information to this newer model, as well as register you into the Sinnoh region data banks, registering you for the league at the same time. But I have another question for you young man." At Ash's nod he continued, "I feel as if I've heard your name before and I should know who you are for a reason. Would you mind refreshing my memory?"

Ash just chuckled and motioned to the computer, "Feel free to look up my trainer's page."

Dawn turned a curious glance to Ash, "Trainer's page? What's that?"

"Well a few months ago the Pokemon World Committee unveiled this new feature. Using the information recorded at all gym battles and league sanctioned events as well as the battles recorded by each trainer's dex they came up with this new little technology. Based on the trainer's accomplishments and how well trained their pokemon are each trainer receives a rank of Beginner, Seasoned, Elite, or Champion level with each tier needing certain requirements to be met." Ash lectured.

Rowan then took over the explanation, "To gain a Beginner ranking one must receive one pokemon from a League sanctioned professor to be allowed to compete in battles for money and the like. This is also true for being able to compete in contests and gym battles. To gain a Seasoned ranking the trainer must have one full team of at least level 30 pokemon and have collected 8 badges or 5 ribbons. The jump between Seasoned and Elite is rather large though. To be ranked as Elite a Trainer must have placed in the Top 20 of 3 regional leagues or competed in 2 Grand Festivals and have at least 2 full teams of level 50 pokemon. To earn a Champion ranking the trainer must have placed in the Top 4 of 2 leagues, and have 3 full teams of Pokemon at level 65."

Ash nodded at the information, "Yea this all started when I was already a year into my journey. People began to worry about the number of trainer deaths and so the Committee agreed to bump the age of becoming a trainer up to 13. Any kid who had become a trainer before this new law had to meet a certain criteria of having, at that point, at least 5 badges and a full team to show they were capable of surviving. Following that were a few more laws and new changes to both keep up with the times and make sure that when kids went on their journeys that they were capable enough to do so."

Dawn oh'd at this, "That's why I had to take that exam before I could get my Trainer's license right?"

Rowan and Ash nodded, "Yup. Too many kids had no idea how to raise and care for the pokemon they caught and so the pokemon suffered. To make sure the would-be trainers were capable of not only taking care of themselves but their pokemon as well the Committee began to administer that test about a year or so back."

"But how does all this lead up the Trainer's page thingy?" asked the curious bluenette. Both Ash and Rowan knew so much about these things you bet she was going to try and find out as much as she could to better herself.

Chuckling Ash continued, "We got a little off track but the Trainer's Page idea was one of those new policies to keep trainers and the general populace informed as well as give those trainers that had worked hard bragging rights. Each trainer gets one when they get their license and highlights of your career as a trainer from how many badges you have and even videos of your big battles are posted on it along with your basic info and your rank."

Dawn pointed at the large computer screen and asked, "Like that?"

Turning around Ash saw on the screen a picture of himself the last time he had renewed his license back at the beginning of the Hoenn region, _which reminds me, I might as well renew it again while I'm here._

The room's occupants bar Ash and his two small pokemon gawked at the information on the screen.

The automated voice of the computer read aloud, "Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town of the Kanto Region. Trainer Level: Elite. Notable Accomplishments: Top 16 of the Indigo Plateau, winner of the Orange Islands League, Top 8 in Johto's Silver Conference, Top 8 in Hoenn's Ever Grande Conference, first winner of Kanto's Battle Frontier. Notable Pokemon: Pikachu, Charizard, Sceptile."

One of Rowan's lab assistants scrolled down and clicked on one of the videos that was posted on his page. The one they clicked on was his battle against Noland and his Articuno. He looked on in pride as he remembered that particular battle. That was around the time he realized it was time to get serious about becoming a Pokemon Master and would only be able to do so with the help of all of his friends, new and old.

The other occupants watched in awe at the amount of power the Kanto fire starter had. Legendary pokemon were legendary not just because of their rarity but because of how insanely strong they naturally were compared to other pokemon. Regardless of having the type advantage or not a legendary could still destroy most pokemon in a battle with ease. To see a Charizard able to take on several Water Pulse and Steel Wing attacks from a legendary and still be able to come out with the win was incredible.

They then clicked on the video showing Ash's Pikachu take on Frontier Brain Brandon's Regice and were even more shocked. The little mouse was on par with the draconian Charizard! And it wasn't even fully evolved! Rowan was even more shocked as he knew that Brandon had actually battled both Cynthia and Lance in the past and had almost won both battles! To see a teen only 14 years old with Pokemon on that level was insane!

_This boy is only 14 and is already battling on the level of people several years his senior. I have no doubt that in a few years he and his pokemon will be on a level never before seen._

Then they saw one of the last videos, his Sceptile fighting against a wild Deoxys. Rowan was the only one shocked as Deoxys was still a rather unknown pokemon and to see that Ash had not only seen one but had a pokemon that could fight on even ground with it was shocking.

"What pokemon is that? I've never seen it before," inquired the curious Dawn.

Regaining some composer Rowan answered, "That is Deoxys a legendary psychic, the strongest in fact, being even stronger than the legendary Mew."

Ash nervously coughed, _Mewtwo would have to disagree with you on that Professor._

"It is also said to be a pokemon from space but other than it being a psychic and having its four forms little to nothing is known about it as it has only been documented twice before. Once in this very battle you are watching and another time in LaRousse City in the Hoenn Region where it clashed against the legendary dragon Rayquaza." Rubbing his chin in thought, "In fact if I remember correctly a group of teens was involved in quelling the two Legends and stopping the destruction of the city…"

"Yea that was pretty awesome seeing Rayquaza and Deoxys go toe to toe with each other!" Ash said grinning cheekily.

Again the jaws of the room's occupants met the ground. Coughing into his hand Rowan asked, "My boy how many legends have you come into contact with?"

Chuckling Ash replied, "To put it simply the only legend I haven't encountered throughout my travels was a genuine Raikou and obviously none of those belonging to the Sinnoh Region."

Rowan muttered a shocked, "That's….astounding. In total that's 20 legendary pokemon!" Turning to his computer he opened up the program that was handling the transfer of Ash's Dex data to the newer model only to stare in shock at the solid proof of the raven haired teen's claims. On Ash's pokedex was recorded data on all 20 legendary pokemon from the Bird Trio of Kanto all the way to the Three Regi of Hoenn.

Scratching the back of his head Ash spoke, "Yea it's pretty cool, but I just hate that me meeting a legendary usually ends in me somehow having to risk my life to save the world. All started with that Shamouti Island fiasco," he spoke as if he were talking about the weather.

"Then I want a battle," spoke a new voice. Turning they all saw a purple haired young teen standing stoically in the doorway. "If I can beat you then I'll have no problem winning the Sinnoh League and beating Cynthia."

Ash simply shrugged, "Sure why not. I'm never one to turn down a battle."

* * *

"Professor do you mind refereeing the match?" Ash asked with an excited grin on his face. Standing across the father large field that was the lab's backyard was the purple haired teen known as Paul. He had rudely introduced himself after Dawn had asked him. Dawn was still pouting at, "The stupid jerk's" reply to her question.

Ash on the other hand couldn't wait to start the battle. No matter how mature he got, no matter how much he learned, battling was always going to get his blood pumping and put a grin on his face. The very thought of battling sparked something in him, maybe it was being the descendant of an Aura Guardian, or being "The Chosen One", he didn't know and honestly he didn't care.

Though he had a feeling it was due to aura. Brock had mentioned to him one day that when he was into a battle and focusing intently on it that his eyes gained a blue-ish glow to them. He had passed it off as a trick of the light but after the whole incident in Cameron with Lucario and Mew he found out that he was unconsciously calling upon his aura to give him an edge in battle.

Because of what happened with Lucario he was never able to properly learn how to use it but running with what Lucario had begun to teach him he was now able to use it to enhance his senses, sense people around him, and even somewhat communicate with his pokemon. Thanks to this his bond with his team had only strengthened and brought them many more victories and led to his little epiphany.

Coming back to the present Ash saw Rowan nod at him then to Paul. "This will be a one on one pokemon battle with no substitutions. Winner is chosen by knockout and I will interfere if need be." Turning to Paul Rowan grumbled, "Being the challenger I see it only fitting that you send out your pokemon first."

Paul merely grunted as a reply and tossed out a pokeball. Once the light died down to allow the others to see what he had chosen Ash smirked.

"Elekid don't fail me."

Looking up to his head Ash spoke, "Hey Vee you wanna take this one?" The little brown evolution pokemon nodded and jumped in front of Ash taking a rather lax stance, which infuriated Paul and his Elekid at not being taken serious.

Rowan held up both hands, "Both combatants ready?" getting nods from both Sinnoh's professor flashed both hands down giving the go ahead to fight.

Right off the bat Paul was eager to win and called out, "Brick Break!" with the small electric pokemon following the order and rushing Ash's Eevee intent on clobbering it with its glowing hands. Ash calmly waited much to the anticipation of the others and as Elekid was only feet from his Eevee he called out, "Eevee hit the dirt!" and the little brown pokemon flattened itself onto the ground making Elekid's sideswipe with Brick Break miss.

"Alright Vee point blank Shadow Ball!" and powering up the ghost type move Eevee did just as commanded, giving Elekid a blast to the face.

Growling at the damage taken Paul called out, "Elekid Brick Break until you hit that damn thing!" Just as angry as its trainer the battery shaped pokemon did just that.

"Vee keep dodging!" Ash called calmly

* * *

On the side lines Dawn watched amazed, not at the battle but at how in control Ash looked. His facial expression had gone from one of joy and childishness to almost being a block of ice and the normally cute Eevee seemed to mirror this change.

_Is this what it means to be in sync with your pokemon?_ Looking down at Piplup who was watching the battle with a pumped look on its face she wondered, _will I be able to do that with Piplup? With any of the pokemon I catch?_

The young teen was shocked out of her thoughts by the deep voice of Rowan, "I normally wouldn't say anything but if I were you I would see if young Ketchum would be willing to travel with you. He has knowledge and experience with both Pokemon and survival well beyond his years. It would benefit you quite a bit if you could learn from him."

Turning to watch the battle once more she saw the tiny Eevee meet one of Elekid's Brick Break attacks with its own Iron Tail sending the electric type tumbling.

_Professor Rowan does have a point…_

* * *

"Alright Vee take advantage and use Dig!" Ash called out.

The fox/cat/dog pokemon nodded and using its front paws burrowed underground.

Cursing under his breath Paul barked out, "Elekid get up now! Be ready for that fuzz ball!" Struggling to rise to its feet with noticeable marks of its tired state grunted out its name.

_Vee isn't one of my strongest pokemon with how recently I got him but he isn't close to the bottom tier either. For that Elekid to take a point blank Shadow Ball and Iron Tail is pretty impressive. _

"Vee now!"

"Protect Elekid!"

The small brown pokemon burst forth, directly underneath its challenger only to smack harshly into the green shield that was Protect.

"Now Elekid! Thunderpunch!" barked Paul.

"Vee try and dodge!" but Ash's call was for not.

Before Protect had even fully faded Elekid had charged its fist with electricity and as soon as the barrier dropped it swung its crackling fist at breakneck speeds. Eevee tried to maneuver out of the way but due to still being airborne and stunned from the impact with Protect he was unable to do so, taking the full brunt of the attack.

The small pokemon was sent tumbling across the field kicking up dust as it went. Paul using this opening called out, "Elekid don't let up! After it with a Brick Break!" and Elekid was racing as fast as its little legs would provide after Eevee, fist aglow with power.

Eevee struggled to stand on its paws and only just managing to in time to receive a Brick Break to the muzzle, the super-effective move sending it tumbling across the field once more.

Ash grimaced as he watched his Eevee take two direct hits in a row but refused to back down, "Vee roll with the hit and use Iron Tail!"

Trusting its trainer implicitly Eevee managed to do as asked, turning its painful tumble into a backwards somersault and just in time as its glowing tail met the glowing fist of one angry Elekid.

"Use Bite and latch onto its other arm and send it flying!" Eevee again did as asked, its teeth glowing and bit down on the outstretched limb of Elekid from its curled position causing the electric type to cry out in pain. Rolling in its own version of a Seismic Toss Eevee released its hold on the arm at the peak of its backwards tumble tossing the Elekid across the field.

Standing on its four legs once more Eevee grinned looking just as beat up as its opponent only to shock the others as it started to glow a blinding white. All present gasped and Ash grinned happily, "Looks like Vee is finally evolving!"

Once the glow of light faded the now evolved Vee called out its new form, "Umbreon!"

All present stared in shock, as even Dawn knew that for an Eevee to evolve into an Umbreon it had to be trained almost exclusively at night. Before the questions could start flying everyone looked down at the sound of something shattering. At the feet of a now evolved Umbreon was the remains of a Moon Shard.

"Had that ordered in for Vee…sorry Umbreon here from the Orre Region about a month back and had it made into a necklace for him for this very reason." Grinned Ash. "Now Paul how about we finish this?"

Paul just grunted out, "I don't care if the fuzzball evolved! I'll still win this."

Rowan nodded, "Then the match continues."

And as soon as that was said Paul ordered his Elekid, "Use Thunderpunch!"

"Umbreon use Quick Attack!" and before Elekid could even power up his attack Umbreon had seemingly vanished from sight. After training with Pikachu who was Ash's fastest pokemon with only Pidgeot being able to match Pikachu's land speed it made sense. Umbreon was nowhere near as fast as Pikachu but was still faster than most other pokemon.

"Shadow Ball barrage!" Ash called gaining confused looks from everyone watching. It all made sense however when Elekid was literally blasted from all sides by various smaller Shadow Ball attacks. After allowing the ghost type barrage to go on for near a minute with nothing Paul ordered getting through Ash called out, "Finish it Umbreon! Iron Tail!" And right as the last of the dark purple orbs bombarded Elekid it was met with Umbreon fazing back into sight, tail glowing brightly and thanks to the momentum it had built up the attack sent the small pokemon flying.

Dawn began to giggle as she imagined a baseball announcer loudly pronouncing, "AND IT IS OUTTA HERE!"

Elekid's impromptu flight was only stopped by its body slamming harshly into the trunk of a tree.

Rowan walked into the middle of the field as Elekid's unconscious body slid to the hard floor, "I don't think Elekid would be fit to battle after that. As such I declare Ash Ketchum the winner of this match."

Umbreon tiredly made its way back to its trainers side, grin in place. Ash crouched down and began to pet and scratch the moon pokemon, "Good job Umbreon. You did great but it looks like we're gonna have to change up your training now huh?" Ash said while smiling softly at the evolved form of Eevee. Umbreon nodded with a determined glint in its eyes and nodding toward Pikachu called, "Bre!, Umbreon!"

Pikachu jokingly turned its back to the Umbreon in a show of superiority, and Ash just chuckled, "Well Umbreon me and Pikachu have been working on his speed for years now but we'll see if we can make you just as fast alright?" getting another, "Bre!" as his response.

"Well I think you might be a little too big to ride on my head now but you don't have to go into your pokeball if you don't want to." Umbreon gave a tired shake of its head motioning a paw to Ash's belt of pokeballs. "Yea you deserve that rest." And enlarging a pokeball he gently tapped it on the forehead of Umbreon absorbing it into its confines.

Standing up and dusting himself off Ash began to make his way towards Paul only to hear him say some less than pleasant things to his pokemon before returning it. Controlling the anger he felt pulse through him at that moment he instead said, "Maybe that's why your pokemon lost, because you failed it as a trainer."

Paul scoffed at that remark and rudely replied, "and what do you know?"

"I know that I've only had Umbreon for about 2 months now and that you've had your Elekid much longer and that my win speaks about our training methods if anything. I can respect wanting strong pokemon but what you're doing is borderline abuse." Paul attempted to shove past Ash only to be surprised when he could not, "I may not look it but I've trained just as hard as my pokemon. Know this if I see or hear about you doing what you just did I'll show you why I'm an honorary Pokemon Ranger got it?" Saying his peace Ash released his grip on the purple haired trainer's shoulder, leaving Paul to walk off and ponder what Ash had said.

Dawn rushed up to Ash to see him looking at the retreating form of Paul shaking his head, "Kids good. Really good but he'll never get any better if he continues doing what he is doing." Turning to Dawn a grin on his face now he spoke, "So where you headed now?"

Dawn shyly looked down at her feet before asking, "Well I was actually going to ask you if I could accompany you on your journey, at least for a little while…"

"Yea sure! The more the merrier right?" Ash said a huge lopsided grin on his face.

Dawn looked up a faint dusting of red on her cheeks happily nodding her head, "Right!"

"Well no time like the present so let's be off yea?"

"You bet!" spoke the cheery bluenette.

Turning to Rowan Ash waved, "Thanks for letting me use your field! Bye Professor!"

Dawn nodding just as happily. With their good-byes said the two teens turned and began to walk off towards Jubilife City. However before they got too far Ash heard the cry of, "Star!" and a small gray, black, and white bird pokemon with a little curl on its forehead perched itself on his shoulder. Turning around they saw Rowan walking towards them with a pokeball.

"It seems that Starly there saw your battle and wishes to go with you. Its mother has already given the ok so if you would?" Rowan said holding out its pokeball.

"Guess I'm already gonna be taking advantage of being able to hold two full teams huh?" Ash said chuckling, once more shocking Rowan and Dawn. Taking the offered ball and turning to the small flying type Ash asked, "So you want to come with me?" getting a firm nod and, "Star!" as his reply. Tapping the pokemon on the head with the red and white ball Ash said, "Well welcome to the family then Starly!"

With that the two teens set off once more heading towards adventure, danger, pokemon battles, new friends, and maybe even some romance. With Ash Ketchum you never knew just what was over the next hill.

* * *

**AN: **So I was gonna upload this as a Christmas present but was unable to access my account for most of the day then I went to a Christmas Party so yea sorry for the wait.

However HAPPY LATE…whatever the fuck you guys celebrate haha.

Questions, comments, criticisms? Review or pm me!

Until the next chapter peoples!

PEACE

OUT


	3. AN: Down With The Sickness

I know it's been a while since I've updated either of my stories and I apologize but the day after Christmas I came down with something and ended up bed ridden. I have literally only JUST yesterday begun to feel good enough to move around and do anything other than sleep and shower.

Don't worry though as I have already started working on both stories and I'm already a thousand words into the new chapter of On Brave Mountains! With a Little Help is coming a little slower just because I'm trying to make the fight between Student and Sensei as epic as possible considering their two power levels but it is coming along quite nicely.

I am sorry that I was gone for so long but it was out of my control and I was completely miserable the past few days. Moving itself sucked but I am back! Not 100% but good enough to sit down and type out all the little plot bunnies that have been bouncing around in my head during my impromptu "vacation".

Fans of On Brave Mountains We Conquer can expect a new chapter around tomorrow afternoon. I live in California and you're all smart so do the math and figure it out as I can't be bothered to, my sucking at math totally has nothing to do with it haha.

For the fans of With a Little Help From My Friends I'm hoping to have the new chapter up tomorrow night and if not, the day after tomorrow so prepare yourselves for the upcoming awesomeness!

I am back people!...not 100% but I can type now so that's something!

Like always

See all of you next chapter!

PEACE OUT!


	4. Chapter 3

**AN:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed or just took the time to read the story!

It seems there are quite a few people who want me to add in Cynthia to the pairing but I am sorry to say that in this fic I don't think it would work. With as serious as I'm making the Leagues take their duties and what not this also means the Champions will play much bigger roles than in the anime. A perfect example being Lance and his G-men. Cynthia won't have her own little detective force but will still have people working for her as well as many duties and responsibilities outside of maintaining the role/image of Sinnoh's Champion Trainer. As such the amount of time she would be allotted to spend with Ash, regardless of how much their paths may cross due to Ash's Chosen One status and the amount of shenanigans he gets into, would still be very little.

If you guys are still intent on having me turn this into a small harem story might I recommend maybe Hilda? Or maybe even Leaf! Those two I could easily work into the story. Maybe even Serena due to their canon-past.

As usual leave a review with your opinion!

EDIT: I'm sorry but this one struck me and I had to respond. To the Guest who reviewed with a comment about not "having my facts right" I'll say this, read closer. If you had paid any sort of attention and actually read what I wrote you would realize that I know Eevee evolves into Umbreon at night, it's STATED in the chapter. Ash's Eevee evolved into an Umbreon through the use of a Moon Shard, an item from Pokemon XD: Gale of Darkness. So before you call me out on an "error", rather rudely I might add, I suggest actually reading what I wrote first yea? And even if I HADNT added that little tidit in SO. WHAT. This is fanfiction which means I get to distort and change whatever I see fit. If I want Eevee to evolve into Umbreon in daylight then you damn well can bet I can write a convincing enough reason for it to happen. So sit your ass back down and either enjoy the story or leave. Your choice.

* * *

"C'mon Umbreon gotta keep going!" Ash spoke to the dark-type as he, Pikachu, Umbreon, and Quilava were doing laps.

We currently find Ash and Dawn in a clearing off to the side of Route 202. They had left Rowan's lab in Sandgem town late in the day and so were not able to make as much progress as Ash would have liked to. To make up for the lack of progress in getting to Jubilife Ash had awoken as soon as the sun rose and began his training regimen with his pokemon.

Dawn was shocked when she had left her tent to see a plate of breakfast spread out for her on a tree a stump and Ash and his pokemon doing various exercises. She saw Ash's Noctowl helping his newly acquired Starly learn how to fly using less energy, Pikachu working with Umbreon on speed, Ash working with a Quilava on endurance by having it blast its flamethrower full power on a Torkoal, and a Primeape doing pushups….vertically….with boulders on its feet. As she saw all this Dawn could only stare in shock. So this is what it meant to be an Elite Trainer? To train your pokemon to such extremes?

She sat down and ate the breakfast Ash had prepared for her, surprised at how good it was, and enjoyed the "show" Ash and his team were putting on. Piplup had valiantly run off to try and join the training but fell flat on its face when it attempted to do any of the exercises Ash's pokemon were doing. Dawn giggled at her pokemon before she decided that training with Piplup would be a good idea as well. Seeing how Ash was training Quilava to use his Flamethrower attack for longer periods by having it continually blast a rock Dawn figured Piplup could do the same with its….and then Dawn realized she had no idea what attacks Piplup knew.

Before she could panic she felt the strong hand of Ash on her shoulder. Turning her head she gazed into the eyes of the sweaty raven haired-trainer. He had long since discarded his leather jacket and hoodie, leaving him in only a plain white t-shirt that clung tightly to him from the sweat. She of course started blushing heavily, something Ash noticed and filed away for later.

"Little stuck there Dawn?" Ash said calmly knocking Dawn out of her reverie. Blushing even more at being caught she merely nodded.

Ash chuckled, "Cool thing about the Dex is that it not only tells you about other pokemon but if the pokemon is wild or yours it can tell you its ability, estimated level, gender, and known attacks." Pulling out his own he continued, "Watch," and pointed his Dex at Pikachu. The robotic voice of the Dex intoned, "Pikachu, the Mouse Pokémon. It can generate electric attacks from the electric pouches located in both of its cheeks. This Pikachu belongs to Trainer Ash Ketchum. Level: 60. Gender: Male. Ability: Static. Hidden Ability: Lightning Rod. Known moves: Thunder Wave, Thunder Shock, Thunder Bolt, Thunder, Agility, Light Screen, Quick Attack, Extreme Speed, Iron Tail, and Volt Tackle."

Dawn was not as shocked to find out how strong Pikachu was, having seen the video of it defeating Pyramid Head Brandon's Regice. Turning to Piplup she pulled out her own pokedex and aimed it at Piplup. The Dex's robotic voice read aloud, "Piplup, the Penguin Pokémon. It's very proud, and its thick down protects it from the cold. This Piplup belongs to Trainer Dawn Berlitz. Level: 7. Gender: Male. Ability: Torrent. Known moves: Water Gun, Bubblebeam, Bide, and Peck."

Ash nodded, "That's not a bad starting point at all. Pretty good move pool you got to work with." Causing Piplup to puff out its chest in pride.

"Awesome Piplup! But what is Torrent? And how do abilities work?" questioned the ever curious Dawn. Some of the stuff Ash was telling her about had never been covered by the exam she had to study for so she really couldn't be blamed for her lack of knowledge in some areas.

Ash went into "lecture mode" and answered, "Abilities are almost as varied as Pokemon themselves. One species can sometimes have up to 3 abilities available to them but that doesn't mean one pokemon can have all 3. The max abilities number of abilities a pokemon can have is 2; a primary ability that is usually always active and a hidden secondary ability. How abilities are used by a pokemon depends upon the ability itself. Piplup's Torrent ability for example can only be activated if Piplup is tired or under intense pressure. Torrent is an ability most water pokemon are known to have and when the circumstances are right the pokemon will gain a pretty useful boost to their innate water powers."

As Ash was about to continue a small brown rabbit with yellow cotton like fur on its legs and ears wandered into the clearing. It looked in curiosity at the various other pokemon around the clearing before it caught the small yellow form of Pikachu scampering to its trainer. It looked at Pikachu for a bit before blushing and grabbing its fur to cover said blush.

Dawn squealed at the cuteness of it, "Oh wow it's a Buneary! It'd be perfect for contests!"

Ash chuckled at the exuberant young girl and raised his pokedex to scan the pokemon, "Buneary, the Rabbit Pokémon. By quickly extending its rolled-up ears, it can launch a powerful attack against its enemies. This Buneary is wild. Level: 5. Gender: Female. Ability: Klutz. Known moves: Dizzy Punch, Bounce, and Ice Beam."

Ash whistled at the info, "Ice Beam? That's a really good elemental move and to know it so young? Impressive."

Dawn eagerly called out, "I got to have it," and attempted to throw a pokeball straight at it only to have her wrist caught by Ash. She gave him a curious glance questioning him.

Ash wagged his finger at the young girl, "Tut tut. C'mon Dawn you know better."

Dawn blushed in embarrassment as she realized she hadn't even tried to weaken the pokemon by battling it first. She put her head down in shame, "Sorry about that."

Ash lifter her head with his finger causing her to look straight into his eyes, making the bluenette blush again, "Don't be. Besides I understand. Your first potential catch and you got excited. But remember, keep your calm no matter what. If you do that you'll be one hell of a trainer."

With his words of encouragement ringing through her head Dawn nodded at the raven haired youth with a look of determination glowing in her blue eyes. Turning to Piplup she spoke, "Piplup, I'm gonna need your help here ok?"

Hearing the determination in his trainer's voice the small blue penguin gave a strong and resolute, "Lup!" whilst thumping his flipper on his chest.

Both turned their gaze on the oblivious Buneary before Dawn called out, "Alright let's test the waters! Start off with a Bubblebeam!" and Piplup was eager to obey.

It had spent only 2 days in the company of Ash but seeing how strong his pokemon were and the power they wielded amazed him. He had heard stories of some pokemon reaching legendary status but had dismissed those tales as nothing but exaggerations but then he saw Umrbreon in action. Obviously Umbreon was far from being close to legendary status and was only a year or two older than Piplup himself but still it was a strong pokemon. It of course heard all the talk the humans had been saying in regards to Pikachu and it first it was hard to believe but after talking to the yellow mouse and Ash's other Pokemon he found himself hard pressed to disagree. Even as young as he was Piplup, like all pokemon, was more sensitive to things like aura and nature, more so than most humans were. As such he could almost feel the vast ocean of power Ash's Pikachu had at its disposal.

Being exposed to all of this had sparked something in the young penguin. He had always wanted to be given to a strong trainer and become strong himself but seeing what "normal" pokemon were capable of under the right care had made him want to reach his own potential. He fully believed that he could achieve this with Dawn. He could feel the girl's innate talent like he believed Ash himself could and having Ash mentor Dawn meant that he was even more likely to achieve his new dream. And this was the first step to that dream, his first actual battle with his trainer. He would not disappoint.

With a mighty cry of, "Pip, LUP!" Piplup let lose a stream of glowing bubbles from its beak that rocketed towards the now on guard Buneary.

Buneary may have been young but being raised in the wild meant that it knew how to survive and battling was a part of that. Buneary crouched and tensed its powerful leg muscles and just as the bubbles were about to impact it release the tension and it was off into the sky.

"Dawn watch it that's a Bounce attack and from that height it could do some serious damage!" Ash called out to his "student".

Without taking her eyes off of the battle she nodded, "Right! Piplup use Bubbleam to blind it and dodge!"

Looking up at the quickly falling form of Buneary Piplup nodded and let loose another stream of bubbles.

In the air the Buneary called out, "Bun, NEARY!" and from its mouth a sky blue beam of ice energy was released, freezing all the bubbles solid causing them to come crashing back down to the earth.

Piplup frantically tried to dodge all of the frozen balls but being young and inexperienced he was clipped by some of the frozen bubbles while also being somewhat injured by the shards released by said bubbles as they exploded around him. Thankfully due to his impromptu dance he was able to dodge Buneary's Bounce attack as she landed. Before he or his trainer could respond the little ball of fluff was on him, its ears glowing.

Dawn worriedly watched as Piplup was turned into Buneary's punching bag. Biting her lip she wracked her brain for a solution to her problem. She felt the rough hand of Ash on her shoulder again and turning to him she saw the look of confidence in his eyes, confidence he had in her. With that a thought struck her, a move Piplup knew that could turn this battle around.

Turning her gaze back to the battle she called out, "Piplup! Use Bide!"

Even in its confused state Piplup was able to make out what Dawn said and his small form began to glow a vibrant white signifying his use of Bide. Buneary had by this time grown tired of "punching" the penguin and jumping away she fired off another Ice Beam attack. It collided with Piplup who struggled to maintain its position but even still he was slowly being pushed back by the attack and any longer the battle would be over. Dawn was nervously biting her lip as she watched Piplup take quite the pounding.

Luckily for Piplup, Buneary had tired herself out with her "hit hard and fast" tactic and had to stop the Ice Beam attack or risk unconsciousness. Right as the last of the attack faded Dawn called out, "Now Piplup! Release Bide!"

Piplup cried out, "LUP!" letting loose a large beam of white energy from its beak aimed straight at Buneary. Too tired to move fast enough to dodge the attack Buneary took the full brunt of the attack.

As the dust kicked up by Piplup's attack faded Dawn saw Buneary looking pretty beat up but still struggling to stand. Taking advantage of the situation Dawn tossed a pokeball at the struggling Normal type and soon the rabbit had disappeared into the ball. Dawn bit her lip as she watched the ball wiggle on the ground before she released a cheer of happiness as the ball, "dinged" signifying a successful capture. She happily ran up to Ash and threw her arms around his neck.

Taken by surprise Ash did what his instincts told him to and placing his hands on Dawn's hips he twirled her around in a circle, the both of them sporting large grins. After having spun the bluenette around once he placed her back on the ground, his hands still placed on her hips and Dawn's arms still encircling Ash's neck. Opening their eyes at the same time they caught each other's gaze and began to blush realizing their position.

Ash was the first to act and he nervously chuckled as he removed his hands from her hips, which he noticed were rather shapely and fit into his hands rather nicely.

Dawn was disappointed when Ash did that and was then left confused about why she was disappointed that his hands weren't on her waist anymore. Putting those thoughts away for later she smiled and removed her arms from his neck and walked over to the pokeball.

She didn't know where it came from or why she did it but instead of crouching to grab the pokeball she instead bent over and thanks to her rather short skirt gave Ash quite the view of her shapely rear.

Ash being a hormonal teen could not tear his eyes away from the sight and he was left brain dead with the only thought being, _Huh, I guess Dawn is one of those early bloomers Brock told me about._

Ash regained himself when Dawn moved and went to go help out Piplup. Putting what he just saw in the "Burn into my memory" part of his mind Ash walked to his bag and grabbed a couple of items and walked over to where Piplup and Dawn were. Ash kneeled down next to Dawn as Piplup was attempting to look tough despite its wounds. Ash chuckled at the stubborn little penguin before he motioned for Piplup to come to him.

Piplup slowly made its way to Ash, wincing every so often as he went. Ash gently looked over the small pokemon taking note of when Piplup winced in pain. Ash sprayed some areas with a Potion and put some bandages on one of its flippers as it had gotten rather bruised with Piplup trying to use it defend itself from Buneary's Dizzy Punch barrage.

"Alright you're good! Just need a little rest and you'll be good as new in no time at all. Take it easy on that flipper though ok?" Ash said in a soothing voice. Piplup saluted Ash with its uninjured flipper and then waddled his way over to Dawn where he was picked up and received a hug in return for its hard work.

Piplup still in her arms Dawn turned to Ash, "What about Buneary? She took quite the beating from that Bide attack."

"Yea but she should be fine just resting for a day in her pokeball. We should clean up camp and start heading for Jubilife city as well. Later tonight if we're not in Jubilife by then I'll look her over and see if she needs any sort of extra care but I highly doubt it." Ash said as he began recalling his own team. Only Pikachu and Umbreon remained outside of their balls as usual.

Pikachu had done it at first due to his dislike of not being outside but now he did it because he much more enjoyed the company of his trainer. Umbreon did the same for much the same reason. Ash had always left the same option to his whole team but majority would much rather take advantage of the peaceful rest offered by the ball or enjoyed not having to walk/fly everywhere.

* * *

In minutes Dawn and Ash had cleaned up their campsite leaving no trace that they had even been there in the first place. Dawn had of course asked why Ash did some of the things he did like covering up the fire or throwing the unused firewood back into the woods. In response he simply shrugged and stated, "Force of habit."

All packed and ready to go Pikachu assumed his usual perch on Ash's head and Umbreon padded alongside his trainer and Dawn walked on the opposite side, Piplup in her arms. The duo assumed a comfortable silence as both Ash and Dawn took in the scenery around them. Dawn had never really left her small town of Twinleaf so she was truly enjoying herself and each and every little thing brought a smile to her face.

It had been weird the first few hours being without her mom and being so far from home but with Ash's help she had been able to cope. It had been comforting to know that even someone as experienced and traveled as Ash still got homesick now and again.

"I miss my mom terribly sometimes. She's always been there for me and kind of coddled me, still does but as much as I miss her I also love being out and being able to see all the amazing things this world has to offer." He had told her while looking into the campfire, a small smile on his face.

Now that she was actually out of Twinleaf she kind of understood what he meant. Just the trees themselves were different somehow.

Turning her head to glance at Ash Dawn asked, "Hey Ash?" which caused him to turn his head towards her, silently asking her to continue.

"Do you think I'll ever see some of the amazing stuff you've told me about?"

Ash looked to the sky, a pondering look on his face.

"Well it would be fun to visit some of those places again some of the things I've seen are once in a lifetime opportunities."

Dawn put her head down in disappointment.

Noticing her posture Ash added, "But that doesn't mean you won't have your own. This world is huge and vast and you just never know where life will take you so you kinda just gotta keep an open mind and be open to whatever may come."

Continuing with a grin on his face Ash spoke, "Some might call it insanity because it's so dangerous but what is adventure unless we risk our lives for what we love?"

Dawn could only nod with a similar grin on her own face.

"Cha!" chimed Pikachu as he stood on Ash's head a huge grin on his own yellow face.

"Lup!" called Piplup thumping its chest with its fin.

"Bre!" barked Umbreon a grin on its muzzle as it stared off into the distance.

Dawn turned to Ash and said, "Well there's no time like the present right?"

Ash chuckled at Dawn using his own words. Nonetheless he nodded his head in agreement. Dawn then grabbed his hand and began to run looking back at the raven haired teen, "Well then come on! Let's go Slowpoke adventure awaits!"

Shaking his head at her exuberance he thought, _there's something about this girl and whatever it is I like it!_

Grinning a mischievous grin he caught up to the bluenette and scooped her up in his arms, carrying her bridal style as he continued to run. Dawn "eep'd" at first but then laughed happily along with Ash as they raced off towards Jubilife City and whatever else Sinnoh had in store for them. Pikachu and Umbreon looked at each other before shaking their heads at their trainer's antics before they called out,

"Chu!"

"Eon!"

Both pokemon took off running trying to catch up to their trainer, laughing as they went.

* * *

**AN:** Little shorter than I planned but after such a long absence I wanted to put something out ASAP, especially considering how busy my schedule will be in the coming days. Juggling college, music, gaming, and this is rather hard but damn do I enjoy it! You guys have made writing fun for me again and for that I thank you!

Also I highly recommend you guys look up the youtuber, Yungtown's Pokemon X & Y Rap. I had that thing on repeat while writing this chapter and damn! Dudes really talented so if you can help him out and buy the song do it! Trust me it's so worth it.

As for the whole rant I had in the beginning AN I apologize to the rest of you. There's a right way and a wrong way to critique someone and that douche did it the wrong way and it just ticked me off. I'm normally a chill dude and welcome helpful criticism but when you directly insult something I worked hard on like that it pisses me off and I'm not afraid to defend my creation or my knowledge. It may sound arrogant but I know damn well that I'm a pretty smart dude and I don't take too kindly to being insulted like that.

On the other side of that I can never say thank you enough to those of you who take the time to read and review my story! You guys are making this story what it is because of your input. The more people who review/read this story the more I want to write for it!

Also to LightRayPearlshpper, I don't usually respond to reviews in stories but yes I agree with that whole statement. There are FAR too few decently written Pearlshipping...well Pokemon...Naruto...every fandom, stories as they are flooded with either "great idea, horrible grammar" or vice-versa ones. Thank you for saying that I'm among the ranks of the decent ones haha.

I'm sorry for such a long absence but shit happens right?

But it's 2014 now and this year I'm hoping to be more active not just on here but on Youtube and it'd be cool if you guys would check out the music and gaming shenanigans I get into! If I could have as many subscribers as I do people who follow both of my stories….I'd be a happy camper haha. Of course me and my friends are still working on it but hopefully within this month or the next I'll have a channel to promote on here haha.

Well I hope you all enjoyed this new chapter and if you didn't well…review or tell me why in a pm! And if you did enjoy…still review or pm me with why!

Hope you all had great holidays and I know a lot of you are returning to school so good luck!

EDIT: Sorry that i didn't upload this when I had told you all I would. I got sidetracked by beer,pistachios, and card games with the family haha but hey better late than never right?

As always,

See you all next chapter!

PEACE

OUUUUUTTT!


	5. Chapter 4

**AN:** So there seems to be quite a bit of a wanting for me to make this into a mini harem story and I don't know. This isn't Naruto where I can wave the CRA wand and make a harem pairing be believable. The pokemon world is a little closer to our own, ya know besides the whole allowing young teens to venture out into the world with creatures who can destroy small towns thing, and harems aren't exactly looked at in a good light in our world. Though this is gonna be my more epic in length like my Naruto story so who knows. For right now though Ash getting a harem doesn't seem to be happening.

On another note I've received some requests to add certain pokemon to Ash's team and I have to say this; I am very adamant on the pokemon I personally like. If I wouldn't find myself personally using that pokemon on a playthrough then there's very little possibility that I will give it to Ash. Now I also know that I have to stick to Ash's already established character and the fact he has quite a few I wouldn't use; Muk, Tauros, and Torkoal to name a few. So there is some budge room. If you really want me to add a specific pokemon pm me and we'll talk!

Also I've received some requests to add another electric type to his lineup and I just can't find a reason to do so. If I did the thing would have to be a legendary or modified pokemon to justify it being on Pikachu's level. Why Pikachu's level? When you have an electric type at your side constantly who stood up to a Zapdos (Pokemon 2000) in a weakened state, momentarily controlled (one of the what I like to call God legends) Groudon, and holds enough electrical power to be on the level of Zapdos, Raikou, and have Zekrom want to steal some of that energy…well shit why would you want any other electric type!? The only pokemon I think Pikachu would have as a rival is Charizard.

Honestly in a straight out battle I think that Pikachu at the power level he SHOULD be by now would trounce all over Sceptile, Infernape, and most any pokemon not at least at Elite 4 or above. His electrical power is easily legendary level, his speed is unmatched, and the amount of physical strength he has is insane! He fucking Iron Tailed a Regice! Regice is canonically 5' 11" and 385 lbs. Pikachu is 1' 4" and 13 lbs…..Ash's Pikachu defies every single boundary for not just its species but average Pokemon in general! And THIS Pikachu is the Pikachu I am writing. Back on target, this is why I could not justify Ash catching another electric type.

However as stated in the last few chapters Umbreon does see Pikachu as a rival in speed and when Charizard comes back into the picture we will see the rivalry they have over being Ash's best pokemon.

Now that I've sufficiently ranted to all of you for a good couple hundred words or so,

On with the story!

* * *

"I never did get to ask why you're allowed to carry over 6 pokemon. I thought that was a law." Dawn inquired from her position on Ash's back.

The duo had been walking at a comfortable pace towards Jubilife city and had not bumped into any trouble yet which was slightly bothering Ash. With the track record he had he just knew something was bound to happen. I mean c'mon his first day as a trainer had ended up with him almost meeting death at the hand of a flock of angered Spearow and then his starter almost dying because it had used a NATURAL lightning strike to supercharge its own electrical prowess to defeat said flock of birds. Yeah not how most trainers started their journeys. Though thinking about it Dawn's own beginning wasn't exactly normal either and almost mirrored his own in a lot of ways.

"Well it is law…unless you're me," Ash said winking at the bluenette on his back. Dawn blushed at first then smacked him lightly on his head. Chuckling Ash replied, "Seriously though you can actually lift that restriction if you're an Elite level trainer or if a regional professor gives you the ok to do so. At most you can carry two full teams but you gotta be pretty experienced to handle 12 pokemon at once."

Ash felt Dawn nod her head on his back. Turning his head he saw that Dawn had nestled her head into his back and was almost on her way to snoozeville. Thinking about it he couldn't blame the girl. She wasn't accustomed to the life of a trainer yet, let alone his rigorous schedule which would leave even most veteran trainers dead tired. Turning he looked at his Pikachu who was currently hitching a ride on Umbreon's back and he could only sweatdrop. The yellow mouse had gotten rather lazy when it wasn't training or battling though he couldn't blame the guy. There had been very few pokemon, even in his own lineup, that could truly push Pikachu to his limits these days and after having gained some form of control over the red lightning he had received courtesy of absorbing the blue orb there were even fewer who could compare.

Ash's walk to Jubilife would have continued to be a peaceful and contemplative one if it were not for the appearance of a young and gravely injured Growlithe being chased by a pack 5 of angry looking Houndoom. The commotion they caused woke Dawn from her short nap and Ash heard her gasp at the condition of the poor fire dog. With a frown Ash called out his own fire type, Quilava. The volcano pokemon took a stock of the situation and knew what his trainer wanted done so when Ash called out, "Flame Wheel!" he was more than ready to do so.

Flames erupted from Quilava's hind quarters and spinning into a ball to complete the attack Quilava rolled in between the Houndoom pack and wounded Growlithe pup, just in time to block a rather strong looking Flamethrower. The gaseous flames came from what Ash assumed to be the leader of the dual type pack due to its scar riddled form. Before he or Quilava had time to react the other four members of the pack unleashed their own Flamethrower attack. Ash cursed as he knew that Quilava taking that hit was bad.

The flames of the Houndoom species were far different from most other fire types because the source of their flames was a poisonous gas and that quality carried over to their flames. Their flames may not be the strongest but the side effects they caused more than made up for it.

Knowing this Ash was ready to send Pikachu in to save Quilava and handle the pack but a bigger brighter flame erupted from where Quilava once stood. Once the flames cleared it showed the form of a scorched and tired Quilava but it seemed that he had managed to push back the noxious flames with his own powerful spray of flames. Before Ash could sigh in relief Quilava's form began to glow a bright white and before their very eyes stood the last stage of the Cyndaquil line, Typhlosion. With a mighty cry the flames on the newly evolved fire type's neck erupted to life.

Ash's face split into a huge grin, he had been waiting for Quilava to evolve to its final stage. He worried that Typhlosion would become another Charizard but as he looked into the eyes of the fire type he could still see the same shy Cyndaquil he had caught once upon a time, but now accompanying that was a fire to protect and a drive to grow stronger. Nodding his head to the pokemon he called out, "Typhlosion! Flamethrower! Full power!" and with an echoing cry of "Ty!" a stream of flames encompassed the pack of dark/fire dual types. Any thoughts that they could still take on the volcano pokemon burned with them. As soon as the flames let up the pack went scampering back into the woods with their forked tails in between their legs.

The leader looked back in an act of defiance and show of power and made to attack but was easily cowed by Typhlosion stomping his foot into the ground and crying out, "Phlosion!" Without another look back the Houndoom fled to catch up to its pack.

Ash kneeled down and placed Dawn back on her feet and slowly made his way to the injured Growlithe's side, while Dawn waited a distance away. Even she knew that most wild pokemon didn't exactly like humans and after such a traumatic event the poor Growlithe pup would probably not be too trusting. Growlithe looked up at Ash from its downed position with fear in its eyes but when Typhlosion got down on all fours and encouraged the Growlithe to trust his trainer, he turned to Ash and nodded his head, giving Ash the ok to come closer.

Ash kneeled in front of the injured pup and set his bag on the side and began to rummage through it. Ash looked at some of the nasty bite wounds that still dripped blood, the scorched spots of fur, and scratches that riddled the fire types body in sorrow. No baby, human or pokemon should ever have to go through that. Pulling out what he needed Ash disinfected the wounds with a Potion, Full Heal, and a medicine of Brock's own concoction. With that done Ash wrapped up the bite wounds with gauze and smoothed a Burn Heal on the pup's scorch wounds. Looking into the tearful eyes of the pup Ash spoke, "I've done what I can but you still need more help that I can't give you. I need to catch you and bring you to a Center so that you can properly heal, is that ok?"

The Growlithe stared into Ash's eyes for a bit before slowly nodding its head. Ash then reached for an empty pokeball and lightly tapping it on the fire type's head caught the pup. He knew that this was no time to celebrate having finally caught himself a Growlithe so he then shrunk the ball and attached a sticker of sorts to it. He then grabbed another pokeball and in a flurry of sparkles his trusty Noctowl was summoned.

"Hey buddy I need you to fly this to Jubilife City's Pokemon Center as fast as you can and give it to the Joy that's there, she'll know what to do." Ash said, receiving a hoot from the flying type as a response. The psychic owl grabbed the shrunken ball in its talons and immediately flew off in the direction of Jubilife.

As soon as Ash stood to his full height Dawn was by his side, "What did you do? And how will Noctowl be able to tell Joy what to do?"

Turning to face her Ash answered, "Well you can request these stickers from the Joy family," and he pulled out a collection of various colored crosses held in a small tin box to show her. "Each sticker represents the condition of the pokemon inside the ball and you can then have a pokemon take the ball to a center if the pokemon is in need of dire help, like that Growlithe, or if you just can not make it to the center yourself to hand in the ball." He then crouched onto his knees again, giving Dawn the signal to climb onto his back, "But even still we need to hurry to Jubilife so I apologize for the bumpy ride in advance." And with his passenger secured on his back Ash was off in a sprint to Jubilife, Umbreon and Pikachu easily keeping pace.

* * *

Thankfully they had been about a half hours walk outside of Jubilife so at Ash's pace he was able to easily cut that down to only fifteen minutes. As soon as they made it into city bounds Ash kept running, Dawn riding him like a Ponyta, and only stopped until Ash was clear through the doors of the Center. They were greeted by a rather tired looking Nurse Joy.

"Are you the owner of the Noctowl?" she asked in that ever cheery voice every Joy seemed to have.

Ash nodded his head, trying to catch his breath. He may be in great physical condition but running non-stop for fifteen straight minutes with a passenger, no matter how light she was, was still pretty damn tiring.

The pink haired Joy motioned for the two of them to follow her. They were escorted into the viewing room of the Center and they could see Growlithe, laying in a bed currently unconscious, whether that was due to pain meds or the mental and physical fatigue of the day they didn't know. She turned to the two teens as they gazed at the resting pup, "He was in pretty bad shape but nothing too serious or life threatening, mostly thanks to the prior care you gave to him Mr. Ketchum." At Nurse Joy calling him by name Dawn and Ash gave the nurse a curious glance, though Ash really wasn't too surprised. At their inquiring look Joy merely smiled, "Of course I know who you are Mr. Ketchum, I received word from my other family members in the Hoenn region and even the Kanto region and they spoke very highly of you."

With their unasked question answered they returned their gazes to the form of the small Growlithe pup, "All he needs is a nights rest and from the looks of things both of you do as well. Why don't the two of you go and explore the city? Jubilife is rather well known for some of its romantic couple's spots." And with that the two teens began to heavily blush and sputter, much to the confusion of the pokemon nurse. Finally regaining some composure Ash managed to stutter out, "Oh no no we're uh…not a couple," whilst nervously chuckling. As he said that though a small look of disappointment crossed Dawn's face, something only Nurse Joy caught. Still smiling she nodded at them, "I'm sorry I just assumed that you were because of how the two of you came in," causing the two teens to blush even more.

They three walked back to the front desk of the center, Dawn and Ash refusing to make any sort of eye contact all the while Nurse Joy giggled silently at the situation the two teens were in.

As they made it back to the front desk both Ash and Dawn came forward with their pokeballs, Ash asking, "Can you also do a check up on our other pokemon? Dawn has a recently caught Buneary that could use a good looking at as well." Nurse Joy cheerily smiled and answered, "Of course I can. They'll be ready for pick up in about a half hour or so, so you two go have fun," turning her head to Ash she continued, "Also your Noctowl has already rested himself and I gave him a quick look over as well so feel free to take him with you." She then continued, "And what of your Pikachu? Does he need a checkup as well?"

Ash turned his head to his starter and asked, "Well buddy do you think you need one or do you wanna stick with me and Dawn?" Pikachu gave it a moment's thought before shaking his head in the negative. Ash turned to Joy and said, "Well I guess he's good to go for now." Ash then turned to Dawn and said, "Well why don't we go get you signed up for you're the contests and all that since we're here?" and Dawn responded with a happy nod. With that the two were off to explore the city.

* * *

"You have great timing! We are actually hosting the Jubilife contest the day after tomorrow," the receptionist spoke with a small smile. Dawn squealed in happiness and then proceeded to drag Ash by the hand to go shopping for some "cute outfits". He had responded in kind telling her that they should call her mom to both let her know that she had arrived in Jubilife safely and that she was now traveling with Ash, he also mumbled that he had to do the same as he had forgotten to call his own mom while in Sandgem. Dawn had a good laugh at Ash's expense when she heard that. For as mature and intelligent Ash was, he was still a teenage boy.

All of this lead up to a heavily blushing and stuttering Dawn sitting in front of the video phone with her mom on the other line and Ash blushing up a storm of his own behind her. As soon as Johanna had seen the way her daughter looked at Ash and what kind of person Ash was she took her chance to be an embarrassing mother and had asked Dawn if they were, "Being safe when they 'trained'." Dawn and Ash were left speechless but Dawn quickly regained her mental faculties and tried to vehemently explain to her mom that they weren't a couple. Johanna had replied with a, "Oh so friends with benefits?" Dawn could only blush furiously and yell at her mom while Ash looked away and tried to hide his face, Pikachu rolling on the floor in laughter at his trainer's predicament. Eventually Dawn managed to steer the conversation in a different direction, though she would be lying if she said her mother hadn't said enough to make her think about her and Ash, and was told that her mother would have a dress that Johanna had made for her shipped to the Jubilife center tomorrow afternoon.

When Dawn ended the call neither teen could look at the other in the face until Ash awkwardly coughed into his fist, "Uh…guess…I should call my mom now huh?" When he said this Dawn was snapped out of her thoughts and she nodded and muttered a small, "Yea". Dawn was in such deep thought that she looked to almost be in a trance of sorts as she got out of the seat in front of the video phone. Ash then took the seat and dialed in the number to his own home in Pallet. Almost immediately the picture of a slightly mad Delia popped up on the screen, "Young man! I told you to call me as soon as you got to the Sinnoh region! Not two days later!"

Ash looked down in shame as Dawn quietly giggled at the raven haired teen's situation. Delia heard the giggling and for the first time noticed Dawn in the background, and noticing how close she stood to her son and the way she looked at him she knew almost instantly that this girl was far different from any of Ash's other traveling companions. Sure those girls had grown to have some form of feelings for her son at one point but her son was too preoccupied with Pokemon to acknowledge those feelings. She wasn't too disappointed about that though as she didn't think that either May or Misty was right for her son, call it mother's intuition but she just knew. That same intuition though said that this girl was different in many respects and if the way Ash looked to be around the young girl was anything to go by then she may be meeting her son's first actual girlfriend for the first time.

With that in mind she put on a cheery smile and asked, "And who might you be dear?" At being noticed by the older woman Dawn grew a little shy and spoke in a quiet voice, "Oh sorry for not introducing myself mam! My name's Dawn Berlitz and I'm going to be travelling with your son through Sinnoh." Delia gave a firm nod at that, "Good I love my son and he has a good head on his shoulders but he tends to rush into most situations and he needs someone to keep him in line." Dawn giggled as Ash's head lowered even more, "Moooooom!"

Turning to her son, "Well I'm sorry Ashy but its true! Most of the time when I see you on tv it's because you were or are in some dangerous situation or another and I worry about you." Ash smiled sadly as he heard his mother's voice take on a slightly shakier and emotional tone towards the end. He was truly sorry for making his mother feel like that and knew that he caused his mother a lot of sorrow when he got involved in those situations. On one hand he wished that those situations would stop involving him but on the other hand those same situations usually lead to him saving the world, seeing some of the most beautiful and awe inspiring things the world had to offer, or meeting new friends that he would cherish well into his life. With a small somber smile Ash spoke, "Hey don't worry mom. I'm a lot smarter now and I always have my buddies to help me out, isn't that right Pikachu?" and the yellow mouse perched himself on Ash's shoulder and gave his partner's mother a thumbs up and a happy, "Cha!" Delia smiled and her eyes watered as she looked at how much her son had grown in such a short time. In only a few short years he had gone from a brash and loud child to…a man. And that's when Delia almost fell into tears. At the age of 14 her son was a man. After hearing and seeing the things the world had thrown at her boy she could see how why.

Shaking her head and holding back the tears she gave her son her own smile, "I know Ashy. Make mama proud and bring home that first place trophy ok?" Ash gave her a firm nod and a thumbs up of his own, "You got it mom." Turning to Dawn Delia spoke, "And it was nice meeting you dear. Please watch out for my boy please?" and Dawn gave her own nod and thumbs up, "No need to worry!"

Before Ash could hang up Delia put on a mischievous smirk, "And use protection you two! I don't wanna be a grandmother JUST yet!" before either teen could react the Delia hung up.

The two teens sat/stood there in shock and embarrassment. Before either could say anything the voice of Nurse Joy rang out over the intercom, "Would Mr. and Mrs. Ketchum please come to the front desk, your pokemon are ready to be picked up!"

The two teens looked at the other with a blush before the absurdity of not just the past few minutes but of their whole day caught up to them and the two teens burst out into laughter. _If this is how its gonna be travelling with her/him I could get used to it,_ thought the two teens simultaneously.

* * *

**AN:** and that is it folks! Quite a bit of fluff, both mothers know about their children's situation, Ash's Quilava evolved into Typhlosion, and he also caught a Growlithe pup! I know Ash has got an abundance of fire types what with Torkoal, Charizard, Typhlosion, now Growlithe, and Chimchar will be also coming up but hey I like fire types haha. I will be evening it though so don't worry! Again feel free to review or pm me with your ideas on what Pokemon Ash should catch as well as Dawn and we'll talk!

Thanks for being patient for the updates, working hard with my friend to get our music up and going so I'm quite busy with that as well as looking for a place so I can move out!

Due to all of that updates will be sporadic and slow at times. Some times I'll update every other day and sometimes it may take me a good handful of days or so. I may start uploading some of my smaller plot ideas and short stories to entertain you all in between updates of my epic stories.

As usual thanks for reading! Be awesome and review? Or spread the word!

Until next chapter

PEACE

out


	6. Chapter 5

**AN:** Alright so I think at this point I need to step in and exercise my power as author, no Ash will not be getting a harem in THIS story. Like I've said before these aren't gonna be my only stories, I will be doing more pokemon stories just not nearly as long in length. So again to make it clear, ASH WILL NOT BE GETTING A HAREM. I thank all of you for your input and attempts to convince me otherwise and someone of them were pretty well thought out too but for this story in particular I think it being just a Pearlshipping story is more than enough romance.

As for some questions regarding the whole sex jokes thing last chapter, they live in a different world. It's kind of like how our world is during times of war, people live shorter lives and get married younger due to their lives being at risk. Remember these TEENAGERS are being sent out into the world with creatures that can easily destroy whole human settlements in a bout of anger with little to no supervision. Like I briefly mentioned before there was enough trainer deaths to warrant the World Committee's involvement. Johanna herself was a trainer many years before the newer laws that are present at the time of this story and so she herself probably got knocked up pretty young. Delia is in much the same boat, but she also knows her son and the kind of trouble he finds himself in. So from their perspective and the perspective of the mass majority teens marrying and starting families is commonplace.

This is not to say that there will be lemons in this or the next 2 or 3 chapters though. I am personally a hopeless romantic and so enjoy the fluff and how relationships start and all that jazz. But I am also realistic and know that sex is a part of any healthy relationship so yes that will be happening.

Any other questions/requests? Pm me or review! Also I'm debating on starting to answer reviews in the story itself. This will not affect the length of the actual chapter itself but the length of my AN's. What do you guys think?

On to the story!

* * *

"So do you have an idea of what you're gonna do for the appeal round?" Ash spoke from his spot on the bench just outside of the Pokemon Center. Next to him sat Dawn who had a rather intense contemplative look on her face, Piplup on her lap comically mirroring his trainer's expression. Ash just smirked knowing that she was going through everything she had learned thus far and trying to come up with a plan of sorts, and he knew that because it was a look he himself had worn when he had started out. Knowing that she wasn't going to respond to him for awhile he stretched out his arms and laid his head on the back of the bench, enjoying the view of the sky. It wasn't until Dawn moved that he noticed two things, he had closed his eyes and he had unintentionally stretched his arm around Dawn, who had turned so that her back was to his side and her legs were dangling off the side of the bench.

A few months prior and he would have freaked out, but after maturing and spending a few days with the blue haired coordinator he really couldn't find a reason to freak out. Noticing that she was still deep in thought Ash chose this time to think on some things as well, namely how he saw Dawn. With Umbreon on the bench as well, curled into a ball and resting his head on Ash's lap with Pikachu using the dark type as a bed and Piplup still resting on Dawn's lap, Ash knew he wouldn't be interrupted. Closing his eyes once more he thought about it, how he was so comfortable around the girl, how her smile brought one to his face, and just her presence made him happy. Of course he had been comfortable with May and Misty too, heck he had even harbored some affection for the two at one time. But looking back now he realized that the only reason he had some feelings for Misty was because she was a constant female figure during his travels and especially at the time his hormones were kicking in. May…well she was a girl who he shared a lot of traits with and was rather attractive herself but being so similar meant that instead of getting along they tended to butt heads. Plus there was her weird attraction to that fruity green haired Drew. He and Brock had agreed that the dude was without a doubt gay. No guy was THAT flamboyant without being gay, and Ash had also caught him staring at him a few times which made him feel a bit uncomfortable. Ash had nothing against gay people but the dude was pretty much eye-raping him and that was not ok.

There were of course a few other girls who had caught his eye at one time or another; Annabel the Salon Maiden for their shared love of pokemon and battling, Giselle the PokeTech school girl who had contacted him a few times. From her letters she seemed to have matured quite a bit. But the reason he didn't pursue any of them was because he knew very little about them outside of how they were as a trainer and his goals just didn't line up with theirs. Annabel was a Frontier Brain and Giselle had gone off to Johto to compete in contests. That was another thing that had told him to not go for May. She had practically slapped his kindness and everything that their friendship stood for by choosing to follow Drew and the others to Johto. He understood she wanted to try and be her own trainer and compete on her own merit but he knew that she was just using that as an excuse to cover up her bigger reason, to chase Drew around. Being an Aura user came in handy when trying to see if people were telling the truth.

Dawn though, she had something…well a lot of somethings the other girls didn't. She was very attractive, had a good head on her shoulders considering she had just started her journey a few days ago, understood that he had his ways and didn't try to change them to fit her, and she was genuinely passionate about pokemon and learning about them. There was obviously a lot more to it like her sense of humor, her understanding, and just…well damn near everything about the girl. She didn't hit him for no good reason like Misty, she didn't unnecessarily question him or his ways like May, and being together with her these past few days had shown him what kind of person she was under pressure, in the mornings, which was adorable by the way, and throughout the day. With a sigh Ash accepted it, he had a rather large crush on the blue haired teen leaning against him. With that in mind he did what he always did when faced with a difficult task in front of him, threw caution to the wind. Taking advantage of their current situation the raven haired trainer fully wrapped the girl in his arm causing her to snuggle further into his side and lay her head on his shoulder.

What Ash didn't know was that Dawn had already come up with some strategies for her first contest quite a while ago and had instead been enjoying her rather comfortable position and doing much the same he was, thinking about the person next to her. She had of course been thinking about him and the feelings she had for him practically since the first time she laid eyes on him. Dawn had come to the conclusion that she was crushing on the raven haired Elite Trainer and decided that that was ok. Ash was a great guy, no other way about it. He had his faults of course, his occasional bouts of immaturity, his blunt attitude, and the way he rushed into situations but even those were what made Ash who he was and attracted her to him even more. When he wrapped his arm around her she took her chance to get even closer to him physically. Yup she had a massive crush on Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town and her name was Dawn Berlitz.

When the two teens finally decided to get up from their position on the bench a few minutes later they both did it with grins and small blushes on their faces. The two stretched, their pokemon mirroring them.

"So Dawn you know what you're gonna do for the contest tomorrow?" Ash asked as he once more took his spot on the bench. He had decided that since the gym battle was a few days off and having already come up with a game plan of sorts that he and his pokemon could use a day of rest. Today and tomorrow would be all about helping Dawn out.

"Well I figured that since Piplup is a little stronger and more battle oriented that I would save him for the battle rounds and use Buneary for the Appeal round." The blue haired teen said, hoping Ash would give her some feed-back. He may not be a coordinator but he was a damn good trainer with years more experience under his belt. Ash rubbed his chin in thought, "Well that is true they also that's it's good to, 'lead with your best foot forward, right?" Dawn pouted at that, "Ash! Not helping!" Chuckling at the cost of the poor girl Ash continued, "I know but as much as I would like to tell you exactly what to do that just wouldn't benefit you as a trainer." Here Ash got up and dusted himself off before placing a hand on Dawn's shoulder, "You're a smart girl and a whole hell of a lot better than me when I started out. Just trust in yourself and your pokemon and you got this, but I will say that you are headed in the right direction and don't hesitate to ask for mine or my pokemon's help ok?" Dawn gave him a confident smile after realizing what he was saying. He would point her in the right direction but that was it. She would have to walk the road to her goal on her own two feet. She then gave him a dazzling smile and wink, "No need to worry!" smiling at her Ash nodded and began to walk off into the forests that surrounded Jubilife, "I'm gonna go do some training with Umbreon and Starly but I'll be back before sunset. If ya need me send Pikachu," with that Ash and his dark type partner were gone.

Pikachu looked up at Dawn with a smile and made his way to her shoulder where he perched himself, "Well Pikachu I think I may just need you to help me with a couple things, that ok?" Pikachu gave the young teen a thumbs up, "Pika!" Grasping the ball that contained Buneary she threw it into the air calling out, "Come on guys we got work to do!"

* * *

Several hours later we find an exhausted Dawn sitting on the bench feeding an equally exhausted Piplup and Buneary. Pikachu was of course not even winded due to how much more rigorous his own training was but had convinced Nurse Joy to give him a bottle of ketchup which he was now happily suckling on. Before she could congratulate her pokemon on a job well done she heard clapping come from nearby. Turning she saw a figure garbed in green with long hair that trailed from underneath a similarly colored hat. At his feet was a small green pokemon that looked to be a bud of some sort. "Well done young miss. Was a beautiful sight to see such a display of your pokemon's beauty and strength." Dawn waved the older teen off, "Oh thank you but that was just some training. By the way why do you have a harp?" and at that the green garbed teen bowed his small green pokemon doing the same, "I apologize for not introducing myself. My name is Nando the bard and this is my partner Budew." Bringing himself up from the bow he continued, "If I may be so rude as to ask for a battle with you Ms. Coordinator?" Dawn smiled, "Nice to meet you, my name's Dawn and I'm sorry to say I'm gonna have to turn down your offer. My pokemon are just too tired to battle."

Nando then pointed at Pikachu who was still happily slurping at his ketchup bottle, "And what of your Pikachu? He seems to be quite full of energy," Nando spoke chuckling at the pokemon's odd taste. "Oh no no he's not mine. Pikachu actually belongs to my friend, Ash, who let me borrow him for the day," Dawn spoke waving her hands quickly. She knew Pikachu may like her but that didn't mean that he would listen to her in a battle, besides she was far from Ash's level and wouldn't want to try fighting with him when Pikachu was so used to Ash's style.

"You called my name?" called a voice coming from the trees. From the tree line emerged a grinning Ash, Umbreon padding alongside him and Starly perched on his jacket clad shoulder. The two pokemon looked rather tired and showed it in their posture. Ash himself looked to have been sweating a bit showing that they had done some serious training.

Nando walked up to the raven haired teen and held out his hand, "Good day my name is Nando the bard and I was wondering if I could bother you for a battle against your Pikachu." Ash calmly shook the slightly older teen's hand, "Names Ash. And well it's not really my call. Kinda up to Pikachu if he wants to battle you," turning to yellow mouse he sweatdropped noticing his Pikachu's…focus, "though I'm afraid he seems to be a bit busy with that ketchup bottle." Nando gave small laugh at that, "I understand Ash." Ash then turned to Nando with a grin, "Though I do have another pokemon that would more than happily battle you." Nando only nodded, "Then a battle we will have." The robed teen walked to the other side of the field and looked down at his Budew, "If you would Budew," which the small pokemon nodded to and walked in front of its trainer. Ash pulled out his pokedex at seeing the grass type, "Budew, the Bud Pokémon. In winter, it keeps its bud closed to survive the cold, but then opens it again in the spring." He then pocketed the dex and grabbed a ball from his belt, "Guess this is gonna be a grass type against grass type battle then." Ash tossed the ball calling out, "Come on out Turtwig!" surprising Dawn and Pikachu. Dawn of course blurted out, "When did you catch him?" Ash didn't take his eyes off the battlefield as he replied, "Long story involving a trio of idiots who keep following me and an old lady with a cottage. I'll explain later."

Ash then turned to the long haired teen, "Since you challenged me I think it only fair to give you the first move." Nando nodded and calmly called out, "Budew use Sunny Day please." And with a cry of "Bud!" the small flower pokemon fired a bright white beam into the sky and almost immediately what had once been a setting sun now shined just as bright as if it had just risen. _Big mistake buddy. Turtwig can also use the brighter sun to his advantage too. _"Alright Turtwig go on the offensive, use Bite!" Ash called out, the Sinnoh grass starter doing just as asked and rushing towards its opponent at a rather amazing speed. "Budew dodge please!" Nando called out quickly. Sadly for him and Budew Ash had called out the attack just before Budew had been able to finish using Sunny Day and so did not have enough time to move out of the grass turtle's range. With a cry of, "Turt!" Turtwig clamped its toothless maw onto Budew, almost fitting the whole pokemon in its mouth. "Budew please use Bullet Seed!," called the ever calm Nando. However Ash wasn't an elite trainer for nothing and noticed a slight tensing of the other teen's muscles showing his sight panic at his pokemon's situation. "Turtwig toss it into the air and use Razor Leaf!" and like any of his pokemon Turtwig followed the order to a letter. Budew still went through with the Bullet Seed attack but not a single glowing seed impacted with Turtwig as they were all met with the flurry of leaves that was the Razor Leaf attack. "Don't let up Turtwig! Another Razor Leaf!" Ash called out with Nando answering the attack, "Budew dodge please!" Luckily Turtwig was still a rather inexperienced pokemon and so was not able to release the Razor Leaf attack as fast as Ash would have liked, allowing Budew enough time to land and roll to the side to dodge the razor sharp leaves.

"Budew try Bullet Seed again!" and this time Turtwig was the one to be caught off guard, receiving quite the pelting of glowing yellow seeds. Thankfully since Budew was a baby pokemon and Turtwig was a grass type himself the attack did very little damage. However it did just enough to slightly stun the pokemon and Nando capitalized on that, "Budew please use Mega Drain," said a now calmer Nando. And before Ash could call out an order glowing green energy vines ensnared Turtwig. In seconds both Turtwig and the beam were glowing red signifying a successful Mega Drain. Ash took stock of the situation and debated on seeing who would win out first, Turtwig or Budew. He knew Budew wouldn't be able to hold the Mega Drain for too long but Turtwig had taken a little damage from that Bullet Seed so he didn't know if he would be able to hold out until then. Normally he wouldn't have any issue gauging how much of a beating his pokemon could take but he had just caught Turtwig only a few hours before and so hadn't had the time to "test the waters" with the grass type, though Ash guessed now was as good a time as any. "Turtwig just try and hold on a bit longer!" with the grass turtle giving a pained grunt telling Ash that he had heard his trainer. As this was going on the wounds Budew had gained from the Bite attack as well as hitting the floor rather harshly began to disappear. "Budew begin charging your Solar Beam!" shocking Ash that such a young pokemon knew such a powerful move, though he shouldn't talk. His Bulbasaur knew Frenzy Plant and his Squirtle knew Hydro Cannon, the strongest attacks available to their types and they shouldn't be able to learn those moves well into their last evolution. However what happened next made Ash want to face palm.

As Budew gathered energy to do as its trainer asked it began to glow a bright white showing that it was evolving as it did so, while still maintaining its hold on Turtwig. As the glow died down the slightly larger form of Roselia emerged and released the beam of energy that was Solar Beam straight at the immobile Turtwig causing Ash to grimace. The chances that Turtwig was going to win this battle had dropped drastically. Then again Ash was known for being able to pull out the win even with the odds stacked against him.

Despite Roselia just evolving, taking a full on Bite attack from Turtwig and tiring itself out from using Solar Beam, two Bullet Seeds, and maintaining Mega Drain had taken quite the toll on the pokemon, shown by its heavily panting form. When the dust finally cleared what it revealed caused everyone present to gasp and Ash to grin because wobbling on its feet with a grin mirroring its trainer was Turtwig. Of course Turtwig looked like it had seen better days but even still it was determined to show its new trainer that it was more than strong enough to stand with him. Taking advantage of the situation Nando had presented them Ash called out, "Turtwig use Synthesis now!" Thanks to Sunny Day still being in effect Turtwig was able to heal almost all of the damage it had taken from the direct Solar Beam and Nando could do nothing as he knew his Roselia was much too tired to move much less continue battling. Taking this in too account he sighed before he called out, "I forfeit!" which shocked Dawn, though Ash only nodded. As someone who put his pokemon's health over winning a battle he understood where Nando was coming from.

Both trainers recalled their grass types, Ash and Nando praising their pokemon. Dawn walked up to the two, Piplup in her arms and Pikachu on her shoulder. As soon as Dawn was close enough Pikachu leapt from her shoulder to assume his usual spot on Ash's shoulder which he welcomed with a grin. "Why did you forfeit Nando?" asked a curious Dawn. She knew that Turtwig had been able to regain a good chunk of its health but Roselia had just evolved so it should have had the upper hand. Knowing what was going through her head Ash answered instead, "Even though the two were pretty matched and Roselia had just evolved that doesn't change the fact that Turtwig had been able to score a good hit on it right at the beginning of the battle. Mega Drain can heal wounds but it doesn't heal fatigue and neither does evolving." Nando nodded at that, "Indeed and I was actually hoping that Budew would evolve as I could she was about ready to do so." Turning to Ash he inclined his head in a nod, "Thank you Ash but I must take Roselia to be healed now." Ash nodded his head in return, "Yea it looks like all of our pokemon could use some rest and healing, right guys?" all of the pokemon present including Piplup and Buneary nodded their heads at that, they had worked their butts off today.

* * *

Later that night Ash had gotten the craving for a midnight snack and so ventured down to the cafeteria to see that there was still some foods left out by Nurse Joy for just such an occasion. He also noticed Nando sitting without his robe and hat looking contemplatively at a cup of what appeared to be coffee. Taking a seat across from him with a sandwich and cup of water he asked, "So whatcha got on your mind?" Nando didn't seem at all surprised by Ash's presence and just gave a small smile as a greeting. "Well I've been thinking about what I should choose…gym battles or contests. I had hoped that a battle with you would have given me a clear decision but I am still confused." Ash took a bite of his sandwich and asked, "Well tell me why you're considering both." Nando returned his gaze to his cup and began to speak in a slightly excited tone, "They both have their merits. I enjoy having a battle where my partners and I are forced to fight at the limits of our power and have to think of strategies on the fly…but contests are the perfect opportunity to not only show that strength but express to the world the passion and the beauty of that passion I and my team have. Both give me such a rush and I gain so much enjoyment from both for different reasons."

Ash finished his sandwich, crumpled the wrapper, finished his drink and got up, "Do both then." Nando looked up shocked at his fellow trainer's blunt reply. "What?" Ash continued on his way to his room, "It's simple do both. The Grand Festival is always a few months before the League tournaments and contest halls are sometimes in the same city as a gym if not on the way to one. You have more than enough time." With a casual wave without looking behind him Ash yawned, "Night Nando." Nando merely shook his head and smiled at the bluntness of the teen. He turned his gaze up to the cafeteria ceiling, "Do both hmm? You sure are an interesting person Ash Ketchum. I wonder what the future holds for both you and your…friend Dawn. Hmm but for how much longer will she be just your friend?"

* * *

The next morning we find Ash and Dawn standing outside the Jubilife contest hall. Ash smiled at the young blue haired teen next to him, "Well Dawn this is it, your first contest. You ready?" Dawn turned to her raven haired companion and winked while giving him the peace sign, "No need to worry!" Ash shook his head with a smile at the girls "catchphrase". They began to walk in separate directions, Ash to the crowd and Dawn to the coordinators room to prepare. Before they totally separated they hi fived each other and grasped the other's hand before eventually having to let go as the wall separating the hall came between them.

It was Dawn's time to shine.

* * *

**AN:** Kinda meh ending in my opinion but I wanted the whole next chapter to be all about Dawn's contest and that whole thing. Ash may be the main character but Dawn needs her time to shine too right?

Not gonna lie the reason the battle with Nando and catching Turtwig popped up just now is because they would have originally happened on the way to Jubilife but the whole Growlithe situation needed them to rush past those….that and I kinda forget about them so I had to find a way to re-incorporate them haha.

Also I have 3 new pokemon to give to Dawn and have quite a number more planned for Ash. If you guys have any pokemon that you think would fit Dawn then pm me or review as I could use them. Keep in mind that I want these pokemon to be less contest oriented and more of "In case shit goes down" type of heavy hitters. With Ash's track record that won't be too far off and the situation could get risky and Piplup and Buneary aren't gonna be saving her from some rogue Tyranitar or Salamence any time soon. Ash has his heavy hitters and is more than ready for those situations…Dawn not so much.

If you're wondering I've already decided that Dawn will be getting an Absol, Ponyta, and Altaria; Absol and Altaria obviously being two of those "in case shit hits the fan" pokemon. Ponyta for…well what's more romantic than a couple riding their speedy fire types across the beach at sunset? That is cute as fuck if you ask me. I mean Ash has ridden both a Rapidash and Arcanine and is pretty friggin good at it.

Anyways all that aside hope you guys enjoyed the new chapter. If you did pm and review! If you didn't…still pm and review! Seriously guys the more reviews I get the more I wanna update this, just throwing that out there. May sound kinda stupid to demand reviews to update but I'm being serious. Seeing reviews from you all makes me want to update faster.

As always, see you next chapter!

Peace out!


End file.
